The Nocturni Legion.
The Nocturni Legion is a vast, and powerful empire that managed to conquer the Verdanthi world of Perrenial Cosmos, and the Cryosi Republic. The Legion was later destroyed by the threat of rebellions and the DarkSpore-Legion wars. The Formation. Nocturna had long been a lifeless world, experimented on by the Crogenatirs; they eventually brought the ability for life to be formed on the planet. Soon, hive cities of Heliosians; wasp-like peoples that lived alongside the Spidoids, a arachnid race. Both of these ethinicities despised each other for decades, living in seperate warring cities that dotted Nocturna's surface. Soon though, the constant usgae of the few amounts of water on the planet drew entire cities, to die, and virtually vanish off the map. Whenever a settlement went dark, and the communications silent; nieghbors knew that the local populace had died of thirst, and said nieghbors rushed to loot the skeleton of the now hollow settlement. In the end, three city-states, each one battling the other for years on end, united on the common cause to save the two races. Both Spidoid and Heliosians finally worked together after such a long period of hatred. The three states confirmed themselves as the Nocturni Legion. The Legion, with its massed armies, technological superiority and masterful generals, earned global domination in a heartbeat; so fast many other races in the galaxy found themselves shuddering from the sudden fear of what the Legion was capable of in space. Their fears were true. The Legion built its first space-faring vessels only a year after Nocturna was conquered, and the sudden explosion of knowledge filled the Nocturni with deranged dreams of not only dominating a single world; but the entire known areas of spacial civilization. The Legion immediately started a universal war with any of the Republics that refused their absolute rule. Jinx. Once an inhabitant of a mere Hive City on the edge of the Plasma Falls; a major landmark on the planet; Jinx was one of the 25 subjects to be converted into a superwarrior by the Crogenatirs. Upon her return from Zelem's labs, the beacon of hope that presented itself of joining the Legion ranks drew her in. Jinx rose through the ranks quickly enough to earn her a place in the Nocturnians, the second highest rank in the nation as a general. Jinx is believed to have slain hundreds by herself on the battlefield as she led troops on the field; crying out orders and words of encouragement as she flew over the mounds of dead she had created, dropping necrotic skulls atop her foes as she did so. Jinx indeed did master the element of Necromancy, her being a powerful caster and commander. Her skills as a warrior and leader gained her control of over fifty cities on Nocturna. She even aided the global invasion on Perrenial Cosmos, before the Darkspore threat even was known. She wound up leaving the Legion weeks before its final defeat, and joined the ranks of Blitz's heroes. The Fall of Cryosi. The Legion was embroiled in a conflict with the fearful Verdanthi and Cryosi almost instantaneously upon space-travel; and the two empires paid dearly for their declarations. Cryosi held a small amount of shanty space ships, their designs now forgotten to history; that orbited Cryosi's atmosphere, and performed piratical raids on Nocturni vessels. So, when the Nocturni arrived in a fleet of a record thousand ships, the Cryosian navy was easily swept aside; leaving a sea of spiralling, flaming debris in the void of space, and the planet ripe for ground assualt. However, what the Legion soon found was that the Cryosian lizard-people were far from defenseless cowards in melee combat. The first Legion landings were an utter disaster. Hundreds of Iotas; Nocturni soldiers, were dropped from dropships in even the most remote areas to set up bases and invade nearby cities. The Cryosi attacked near instantly. Troops would suddenly explode in showers of blood and innards as the lizards would use their natural ability to teleport to ram into them, while hundreds of others made the Nocturni's weapons a mockery from their highly resistant skin. Shots would either be shrugged off or would impact uselessly against the Cryosian hides, and the shooter would be quickly dispatched by claws capable of shearing through iron. Thousands of Heliosians and Spidoids died on the first day of surface attack. So, with little option for ground battles, the Nocturni turned to their masters, and their sheer benevolence for inhumane cruelty. The Legion ships that surrounded the half ice half lava world began to orbitally bombard cities into dust; killing millions in mere minutes of firing. It took three days, and five million lives for the Cryosians to release they were on the brink of extermination from the enraged and frankly agravated Nocturni. They surrendered, and allowed the masses of Legion soldiers onto their surface. To this day, nothing is known about Cryosi culture, medicine, architecture or even cuisine; the Nocturni destroyed all history of the race to all but themselves. And when the weakened and enslaved race was obliterated by the Darkspore many years into the Legion-Drakspore wars, all trace and hint of Cryosian culture is all but non-existant from galactic records. And to the current time period; nothing is known about the race, they were literally erased from the face of the universe, never to be realized for the stalwart peoples they were. The Invasion of Perrenial Cosmos. Perrenial Cosmos was a lush, forest planet that held an un-countable number of Verdanthi on it, and the amount of natural resources made the planet a key target for Legion invasion. The Legion attacked the planet shortly after the Fall of Cryosi. And they were met with both heavy orbital and ground resistance. It is believed, that the battles for Perrenial Cosmos were some of the bloodiest the galaxy had yet to see; hundreds of thousands perished on the first days of void combat, and the planet was quickly surrounded with the dead hulks of both Nocturni and Verdanthi vessels. It took not long for the local animal populations that were befriended by the Verdanthi to begin forming their own guerilla attacks and armies. And soon the Legion found itself fighting two populations. The Legion devised many plans, one of which was to concentrate all vessels over the Verdanthi planetary Capitol. And, once the overwhelming power of the Nocturni fleet dashed any hope of void victory; the Capitol, by the name of Veredan, was bombarded and transformed to a pile of steaming slag. The Verdanthi of Perrenial Cosmos were beaten, with every weapon manufactory burning and their one source of morale now a melted heap, they surrendered. The Nocturni immediately pushed for mass production of all lost assets in the battle; though, they would never fully recover, hence their destruction at the hands of the Darkspore. The Legion's Fall. When the Darkspore began their universal invasion, The Corrupted immediatly attacked the strongest empire in the galaxy at that point. The Legion-Darkspore wars had begun, and lasted for at least a decade, and every few years, the Legion lost a planet. It started with Cryosi, the planet's weakened population was slaughtered, and the battle-weak fleets of the Legion only held off the mutant's innumerable spore ships for so long before they too were wiped out. The Legion crumbled. The governmental structure collapsed, and the many surviving Heliosians and Spidoids reverted to live back on Nocturna, and remained a planetary republic. To this day they still fight on their Darkspore infested planet. The Nocturni Legion still left a great mark on the galaxy, had it not been for them; the known universe would have fallen for their unintended body-shield. But also, had it not been for the Legion, the entire Cryosi race wouldn't be a faint memory. Nocturni Ranks. Iotas (Second Shooters)- These men and women make the bulk of the army, and act as an all-purpose infantry unit. Heavy Iotas- Armament armed versions of the Iotas, the Heavy class specializes in demolitions and vehicular destruction. Legionaries- Special Ops soldiers and body guard for generals, the soldiers of this rank are feared indeed for their skills of covert stealth and silent killing. Wizards- Acting as advisors and casters in the army, they have the ability to utilize Necrotic power and hexes and foes. Nocturnians- The highest rank attainable for a general, these supreme leaders devise entire settlement invasions. Supremes- The outright governmental leaders and military commanders in the whole nation, they act as a council and governing body.